


Darkest Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Deep Throating, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Jesus, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, sorry mom, sorry sleeping schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The queen is still married to the king when she has an unexpected encounter with the thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this fic is smut with nothing more than rough het anal sex. Please leave now if that squicks you.
> 
> Those of you who choose to read this can consider yourselves invited to burn in the same flame of hell as me. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

She is a queen and her cunt belongs to the king. But her other hole does not belong to the king. 

It is this hole that she offers to the thief, surrenders it to him to treat as he pleases. And he agrees. After all, he was always more into anal fucking, anyways. He never understood men who only wanted to dip their cocks into wet cunts. He himself preferred tight, puckered assholes and how they gaped after a good fucking. 

In no time at all, she is naked and on her knees with him behind her, his face between her ass cheeks, his tongue circling the hole she offered him. Her tight asshole clenches as he pushes the tip of his tongue inside, and she moans like a common whore, revels in the feeling of having his tongue in her ass. His tongue teases her until she relaxes, by now she's reduced to a creature of raw lust who does not care that she's a queen. 

He decides that, because suddenly his head is pushed away from her, and she's facing him, her hands expertly ridding his cock of the confines of his clothes and she barely gives him a couple of strokes before she moves down and sticks out her tongue, licking up his length, circling the tip, her mouth caressing and preparing the cock that she will soon have up her ass. She continues licking his cock and then fondles his balls in her hand, making him grunt like a wild animal. Her voice joins his in pleasure when she tastes the first drops of his pre-come inside her mouth. He gently buries his hands in her dark hair but secretly wishes he could grab her by the hair and fuck her mouth the way he pleases, push every inch of his cock down the queen's throat, make her gag on it and then come so deep down her throat he wouldn't find even a trace of his seed after he's done, but he retains himself because that's not what was agreed. He is surprised when she suddenly takes his tip into her mouth fully and pushes it down her throat, his length disappearing completely onto her mouth. She then starts bobbing her head up and down his cock, deep throating him, and he almost comes down her throat at how good it feels. 

He groans and pulls her by the hair away from his cock, then grabs her by the waist and throws her face down on the bed, instantly lifting her perfect ass high up and, pulling her plump ass cheeks apart, inspects the beautiful puckered hole he's presented with. Her entrance is very tight and if he wasn't this desperate for friction around his cock, he would have put two or three fingers up that asshole first, giving it a good fingering to prepare her for his cock. But after her deep throating, he feels as if his cock will explode if he delays their coupling even a second longer. 

No matter, he thought, pumping his slick cock in his hand a few times, any discomfort she may feel at the anal intrusion will be more than made up for when she learns about the pleasures of anal sex. 

She moans wantonly in raw desire as he spits on her tight asshole and aligns his cock with it, his bulbous tip pressed against the small puckered hole. Unceremoniously, he thrusts his cock forward and it easily penetrates her asshole, making her cry out in pleasure as her asshole stretches to allow him in. He grunts in pleasure, surprised at the easiness with which her asshole accommodated a cock for the first time ever. His cock is huge and she is so tight there, that his first thrusts send sharp sensations of unfamiliar pleasure up her spine. The feeling is better than anything she's ever experienced in her life. She's not that surprised though; for as long as she can remember, she always masturbated with a finger or two up her asshole. Some kind of anal stimulation was always necessary for her to have an orgasm. However, up until this moment, she could only imagine what it would feel like to have a huge, hard and pulsing cock up there. 

He fucks her like an animal, his hands on her hips, keeping her in place, using her for his own pleasure, fucking the hole she's never offered to anyone before him, the hole that's only had her own fingers inside it, in her most desperate attempts to give herself the pleasure she so desperately needed. But she had surrendered this hole to him, and now he was taking full advantage of all it had to offer, taking all he can of what she willingly offered him and she goes wild with pleasure at his thrusts in her ass, the feeling already ten times better than anything a man's cock had ever made her feel. 

Even though he's already pounding her harder than she ever thought she could take it in the ass, she asks for more, more and more, relentlessly pushing her body to every limit, the place where pleasure edges with pain. She loves the feeling of her asshole stretching, loosening up for him and she feels her body welcoming his cock inside it easier with every single thrust. She's insatiable in her pleasure and she moans and pleads and cries tears of deliciously mixed pleasure and pain as he fucks her asshole like a machine, with a force that she feels might tear her body apart. He screws his eyes shut in pleasure as he fucks her ass, resisting his urge to come in order to keep fucking her longer. She was as vocal as any woman would, being fucked in such a manner and he couldn't tell whether she was screaming in pleasure or in pain, but he didn't care, he gave her nothing more or less than what was asked of him, and at this point he wouldn't be able to stop even if she wanted him to, even if she asked. 

Never had his cock been in an asshole this tight, enveloped and stroked by hot, clenching muscle. Never before had he been granted the privilege of being the first man to fuck a woman in the ass. 

And now he had her, the woman of his wildest, most depraved and perverted sexual fantasies, the queen herself on her knees before him, driving every inch of his cock up her tight asshole with each thrust, the asshole that has never taken a cock before his, and he is surprised at himself for not having come the second he put the tip of his cock up that beautiful ass. She was even more perfect than he had ever imagined and his cock hardened while inside her asshole as his mind quickly ran through all the dirty things he had imagined doing to this woman's body. The queen had such a perfectly tight asshole and he loved the sight of it stretched to its limits and stuffed with his cock. Only an extraneous physical force would be able to tear him away from her. 

He felt his release nearing when she started rocking back fiercely to take his cock inside her wild, hungry body and he opened his eyes, fixing them on where his erection was disappearing repeatedly into her asshole. He was surprised at how well she was taking such fucking. He knew few whores who could take such a fucking into their cunts, let alone their assholes. He had never fucked a woman in the ass like this before. But then again, the creature that was taking every single inch of his hard cock up her asshole with very little effort on her part was no ordinary woman and seemed to like it even more than he did as she rocked her ass back to meet his cock seemingly more enthusiastically with each successive thrust, as if her asshole could not get enough of his fucking. So he kept on ramming his cock into her ass hard, her body effortlessly receiving each thrust. 

With their minds drugged with pleasure, they went on and on, their bodies rocking in perfect sync, never losing their rhythm. They were in heaven; for all they knew, they could have been fucking for hours. 

Suddenly her asshole clenched hard around his pounding cock and she screamed in pleasure so loudly, he was sure the whole kingdom could hear them. This thought, however, didn't stop him as he fucked her tight royal asshole through her orgasm, a thought tingling through his pleasure-drugged brain that never has he ever made a woman orgasm from anal sex only. Grunting in pleasure he increased his speed even more, fucking the queen's asshole with inhuman force and speed, the movement of his hips now a blur. If he wasn't this far gone in his pleasure, he would have been afraid he would rip her apart. But as his balls became heavy with impending release, his fingers found her wet, swollen core and pressed against her clit, circling hard and rough in order to make her come again. 

The result was instantaneous. She screamed as her body spasmed in orgasm again and her asshole tightened so hard around his cock, that it made him come in a second. His hand fell from her clit and grabbed onto her hips for dear life as he pounded his seed into her asshole that was still clenching around his cock. The queen kept still as she received what he gave her, his seed, the hot thick liquid coating the insides of her asshole for the first time. 

She had finger fucked her asshole to orgasm countless times before, but had always wondered what it would feel like to have a man's semen inside her asshole. She hummed in pleasure with her eyes closed as he pumped her asshole full of his seed. 

As soon as he was done stuffing the royal asshole with come, he pulled out as he couldn't stand the tightness without getting hard again. She moaned and arched her back as she was left empty and with a huge gape between her ass cheeks. The queen brought her hand back to the gape, feeling the edges with her fingertips and moaned as her stretched hole involuntary clenched and opened a few times, finally closing completely. As much as anal gaping was familiar to her, she knew she could never have managed to open herself up this wide with her fingers. Only a pounding cock could do that. Grunting, she focused on the hot liquid inside of her ass and pushed. 

Both grunted in unison as his thick seed came out of her loosened asshole and dripped down her cunt, mixing with her wetness and then ran down her inner thighs. She tried to push all of it out, but her abused and stretched muscles spasmed and disobeyed her, even her unused but wet cunt clenching in effort, her belly still trembling slightly in pleasure of receiving his seed. Seeing her efforts, he bent down between her ass cheeks, pulled them apart and pressed his tongue against her asshole. It was loose now and she moaned as she felt him sucking his own cum out of her asshole. Her abused asshole reacted instantly to soft touches and strokes of his warm tongue and she found her clit, instantly applying pressure to it. With the help of her pushing, he collected every last drop of his come out of her asshole with his tongue and swallowed it, savoring his own saltiness mixed with the taste of her. When he swallowed all of his own come, he pushed his tongue all the way into her asshole, then began bobbing his head back and forth, tongue fucking her asshole. She wished she could enjoy this for longer, but the pleasure was overwhelming and she came again, her asshole clamping down on his tongue, her abundant wetness dripping down her thighs as another wave of anal pleasure washed over her. 

As her body recovered from so many anal orgasms in such a short time, he slowly licked her inner thighs, swallowing their mixed essence, then spread her ass cheeks and gently rubbed her abused asshole with his thumb, helping her relax. Her hole loosened under his touch and her spent body relaxed, her breaths evening out. He had initially planned to let her recover properly from the animalistic ass fucking, but the sight of her hole respond to even the slightest of touches made his cock harden again, and he squirmed as he slowly pumped himself to full hardness, the tip of his erection rubbing against her ass cheeks. 

Realizing he was going to ass fuck her again, the queen reached for her bedside table and picked up a small bottle of oil she used for anal play, passing it down to him. He opened it and put some oil into his palm, then coated his fully hard cock with it, moaning at the slickness, fondling his balls and then wiping the rest on his inner thighs. When he shifted his attention back to her, he saw her fingers were working her clit between her legs and he quickly coated two fingers in oil, then brushed them down her butt crack until he reached her asshole. Without hesitation, he pushed two fingers into her ass and scissored them, feeling less resistance than before. He let himself enjoy her dazzled moans of pleasure while he pumped his fingers in and out, quickly finger fucking her asshole. 

He loved how much this woman loved anal play, her perfect body seemed to be made to receive anal pleasure. His oiled cock was ready and throbbing and she was rubbing her clit carelessly fast and hard with three fingers so he decided to stop torturing them both, quickly removed his fingers from her asshole with a sweet pop sound he loved so much and, before the beautiful small gape closed, aligned his slick cock to her entrance and easily filled her with one quick thrust. 

She moaned as he stretched her to her limits and she slowed her fingers that were working her clit, enjoying a rock hard cock that was pushed up her asshole, loving how tightly her body enveloped it, how easily it surrendered to the stretching. She loved how different a cock felt compared to her fingers. This man's cock felt like it belonged in her asshole and she hoped this was only the start of their anal adventures, the first explorations of anal pleasure. 

They both groaned in unison as he began moving, fucking her ass, deep and slow this time. His slow movements and longer than average cock allowed him to enter her ass deeper than before, and her hand dropped from between her legs to allow herself to only feel raw anal stimulation, her asshole welcoming him deeper and deeper with each thrust, her mind clouding at the feeling of fullness as his tip explored her insides, brushing and stroking oh so deep. She was in heaven of sensations as his cock explored the depths of her body that her fingers could never reach. She felt him so deep inside her body and it felt so good that for a few moments her mind refused to believe that their bodies were two separate beings and not one. 

He wished he could fuck her like this forever, but he knew he could not come this way. And, judging from the way that the rougher he fucked her, the louder she screamed and the faster she rocked against him, neither could she. He knew she was just like him. They both needed it as rough as possible, and when her fingers resumed the rough flicks on her clit, he began increasing the speed of his thrusts, not going in as deep as before, but going as fast as he possibly could, their slick bodies colliding against each other loudly, the abundant oil he applied splashing everywhere around them as his cock went in and out of her ass with delightful ease, a new sensation for him. He had fucked many assholes in his life, but the queen's was the first to welcome his cock as an awaited guest instead of an intruder and he knew in that very instant that he would never want a woman other than the queen again. 

Reveling in this newfound pleasure, he rammed into her asshole with a speed that amazed even him, but he found her asshole had no problem in taking anything he was giving. She screamed and he felt her asshole twitching around his cock, lightly at first, then suddenly it clenched hard around him, her stretched and abused hole clamped down on his cock, hindering its fast movements. Her whole body was spasming in the pleasure of her orgasm and after a few moments of listening her moan her anal pleasure out loud, he was done for as well. 

She moaned as she pinched and tweaked her clit carelessly in order to prolong her orgasm, pushing her hips back against his to welcome his seed inside her body and he grabbed her hips so hard, he instantly saw bruises appearing. He didn't care though, not as long as he pumped that perfect body full of his seed, deep, so deep she'd feel it inside her all night. She didn't care about his tight grip either; she was too busy enjoying his come shooting up her asshole for a second time. 

His cock was spent but he made sure every single drop of his come was buried as deep as possible inside her, the slight clenching of her asshole making his hips tremble. Exhausted he fell on top of her, his cock still in her ass. Not wanting to hurt her, he gently spread her ass cheeks and slowly pulled himself out inch by inch, a dribble of his come sticking to the tip of his cock. Smirking, he wiped it by circling the sides of her gaping hole and kept her ass cheeks spread, watching it twitch until it closed, though not as tightly as it did the first time. But he'd come too deep inside her for his come to dribble out of her through the gape his fucking left. His come would remain right where he wanted it to - many inches up her asshole, deeper than any man's seed had ever been inside of her gorgeous body. 

She was laying flat on her stomach, eyes closed in pleasure and exhaustion, savoring the feeling of his warm, thick seed coating her insides, so he placed a kiss between her slippery ass cheeks, right onto the hole he just fucked, collected his clothes and left. 

She just laid there, full of fresh warm come, hoping her asshole felt good enough for him to come back for more. After having a taste, she knew she couldn't live without come in her asshole anymore. Rough anal pleasure and stretched, gaping asshole is what she craved more than anything now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll see you in hell!


End file.
